Estce que tu m'aime
by Mylover13
Summary: C'était le grand jour. Ty aura la courage de... Raiting K


Titre:Est-ce que tu m'aime?

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Shake it up.

Résumé: Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour pour Ty.

Ici Flynn à 12 ans et Ty 17 ans.

PROLOGUE

**POV TY**

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour que je vais enfin avoué ce que je ressens à Flynn. C'est tellement bizarre. J'étais celui qui avait plus de confiance mais maintenant je suis terrifié ce serai un euphémisme. Ouais je vais lui dire tous ,c'est un ami a moi mais... Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qu'on dit un ami. De plus un enfant presque adolescent. Je ne me considère pas comme gay, je trouve encore les filles attractive mais il y a juste ...parfois quelque chose de spécial avec Flynn. Depuis qu'il ma dit qu'il n'aime plus Jessica , je prévoyais de lui ce que je ressens. Mais bien sûre ,j'ai tellement peur que je ne sais même pas si je vais lui dire. Je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments mais de me rejeté. Je peux vivre avec son amitié s'il m'aime pas. En revanche j'ai peur qu'il me hait après ce que je lui dirais. Je me sens de plus en plus nerveux en approchant de sa maison. Je laisse échapper un gros soupir . «Allez ,je peux le faire.» Pense-je.

**POV FLYNN **

**-A**lors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Me demanda Jessica toute en asseyent sur le canapé. Je baisse la tête et je commence à parler.

-J'ai besoin de quelques conseils.

-Eh bien je ne pourrais pas d'aide si tu me dis pas ton problème. Me dit-elle avec un lège sourire. Je soupire et je l'a regarde.

-Ah! OK je comprend maintenant.

-De quoi?

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un et tu a besoin de conseiller sur la façon de lui dire. Dit Jessica avec un sourire et moi je la regarde en état de choque. Je suis vraiment transparent?

-Dis-moi qui est la fille ou le garçon qui a cette chance.

Maintenant je suis plus choqué.

-Je n'sais pas comment tu va réagir mais...

-C'est Ty n'est-ce pas?

Je commence a rougir , oh mon dieu si Jessica avait remarqué peut-être que Cece et Rocky aussi. Je ne veux même pas savoir pour ma mère.

-Comment sais-tu?

C'est tous ce que je parviens à demander. Elle répond en souriant.

-Tu pensais vraiment poser cette question.

Elle cesse de rire quand-t-elle voit mon expression confus.

-Flynn c'est tellement évident , je suis étonné qu'il n'avait pas remarqué .

-Alors comment dois-je lui dire? S'il ne m'aime pas ou s'il panique.

-Croit moi Flynn il ne vas pas paniquer.

Je voudrais tellement la croire mais comment peut-elle être sûre. Je veux dire elle ne peut pas lire dans les pensées de Ty, peut-elle?

-Juste appeler-le qu'il viens chez toi pour que tu puisse lui dire.

-Je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée.

Elle se lève et prend mon portable. Je me lève aussi et je la regarde.

-Appelle-le maintenant. Dit-elle en me donnant mon portable.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il me déteste. J'ai un doute ce mon ami et pourtant je l'aime. J'ai peur de mettre en péril notre amitié.

-Arrêter de pense comme ça. Même s'il t'aime pas , je suis sûre que ce pas le cas. Il va encore t'aime comme un ami. Crois-moi , Flynn il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Soit tous reste pareille ou tu peux changer votre relation. Tu n'a rien à perdre. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Comment sais tu que sa réaction sera comme ça. Sais-tu s'il ne vas pas être dégoutté et ne plus être ami avec moi.

-Très bien. Disons que ça se passe et tu lui avoue. Mais au moins tu lui dira. Et de plus tu n'aura aucun regrets de savoir si un jour ,il ta aime ou pas. Mais je serai ici pour toi. Je suis ton amie n'oublie pas. Ça sert a ça les amis.

Je pense qu'elle viens de me convaincre. Je dois l'écouté.

-Merci Jessica , tu es une véritable amie. Je lui dis toute en l'embrassant. Elle rit et me serre contre elle. Nous entendons un bruit soudain notre étreinte est rompu . Nous tournons pour voir mais rien. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui à claqué la porte. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte alors peut-être quelqu'un était entrer mais pourquoi serai-t-il sortit avec autant de bruit?

-C'était qui? Demanda Jessica.

-Je n'sais pas mais je vais voir s'il y a une personne à l'extérieur.

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai eu le souffle coupé quand je vois Ty s'enfuir. Oh mon dieu , s'il avait entendu notre conversation. Il veut vraiment aller loin de moi. Je suis si horrible. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça.

**Pov TY**

Stupide Jessica. Stupide Flynn. Stupide câlin. Tous stupide.

J'aurais du le savoir. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je savais que la seconde que je les ai vu s'embrasser. Maintenant ils sont entrain de faire je n'sais pas quoi. Pourquoi j'ai pensé une seconde que j'avais un chance avec lui. Je suis stupide, tellement stupide. J'aurais du me douter qu'il allé revenir vers elle s'il avait une chance. Et il a eu. C'était par un spectacle agréable pour moi. Zut je sens mes yeux me piqué. Je voulais pas pleurais. Je dois continuer a courir. Être aussi loin de cette endroit parce que maintenant je suis sûre que je ne peux le regarde sans vouloir pleurais. Je suis tellement pathétique. Bien sûre ,il aime plus que moi. Que diable voudrais quelqu'un comme moi. Honnêtement je ne le blâme pas d'avoir choisi Jessica que moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser cela. Et ça me tue.

-Ty. J'entends une voix derrière moi. C'est la voix de Flynn.

Je suppose que je ne peux pas cacher ma douleur , il ne ferait aucune différence.

Je m'arrêter a mis chemin de ma maison.

-Pourquoi tu t'ai enfuis. Je ne répond pas et je ne le regarde pas.

-Ty c'est toi qui à claqué la porte? Il demande. Évidemment qu'il connaît la réponse.

-Ty?

Flynn pose une main sur mon épaule et finalement je le regarde. Il me regarde sous le choc. Il ne ma jamais vu montrer mon côté sensible. Je soupire.

-Comme je t'ai vu avec Jessica , je ne voulais pas vous interrompe.

-Ty pourquoi tu me regarde comme si tu allais pleurais.

-Pourquoi tu es ici? Va rejoindre Jessica sans doute elle t'attend. Je dis tranquillement avant de faire une énorme bêtise. Je laisse tombe mes larmes. Je regarde fixement Flynn en espérant qu'il n'a rien vu. Il me regarde.

-Pourquoi j'irais voir Jessica alors que la seul chose que je veux est être avec toi. Dit-il tranquillement en essuyant mes larmes. Je le regarde en transe.

-Qu'est-ce? Au lieu d'une réponse , je ressens des lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes. Je ne peux pas y croire. Flynn était entrain de m'embrasser. Dis moi que je ne rêve pas. Je veux pas que ce moment ce terminer. Je t'aime tellement. Mais cela est trop pour être vrai.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tu m'a embrasse? Je remarque que ma voix est rauque.

-Pourquoi a ton avis. Flynn dit toujours en souriant.

-Je t'aime Ty.

-Mais...à propos de Jessica. J'ai vu votre étreinte.

-C'était juste amicale. Tu es le seul qui m'importe.

Je souris pour la première fois . Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je chuchote et me pencher pour l'embrasser. Cette fois ce moi qui mener la danse. JE le pose sur un banc et me souris. Je suis au-dessous de lui. Je commence a le caresse les joues. Je suis entrain de faire Flynn mien. Celui qui à était mon ami, mon petit frère, maintenant mon amant et peut-être plus à la venir.


End file.
